team_disneyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Aristocats (T.V. Series) Episode 1 - Don't Give Up The Song! Transcript
(Duck Tales Theme Song Begins with Toulouse, Marie and Berlioz dancing and their Uncle Antoine jumping in to join them) Verse 1: Life is like a hurricane... Chorus: ... Here in... Paris. Verse 1: Race cars lasers aero planes! Chorus: It's a... Cat Fur! Verse 1: You might solve a mystery. Or rewrite history!! Chorus: AristoCats! Whoo-ooo! Verse 1: Every day they're out there making... Chorus: AristoCats! Whoo-ooo! Verse 1: Tales are bearing do bad and good... Chorus: ARISTOCATS! Verse 1: D-D-D-Danger! Watch behind you! There's a stranger! Out to find you! What to do just grab on to some... Chorus: Aristocats! Whoo-ooo! Verse 1: Every day they're out there making... Chorus: Aristocats! Whoo-ooo! Verse 1: Tales are bearing do bad and good... Chorus: Aristocats! Whoo-ooo! Verse 1: Not Pixar Tales or Aristodogs No... Chorus: ARISTOCATS!!! WHOO-OOO!!! Disney Title: "THE ARISTOCATS (TV SERIES)" "Walt Disney Television Animation Presents" Disney Title: "The Aristocats - Treasure of the Volcano Mountains!" Music Song: "The Aristocats Song" Maurice Chevalier: Which pet's address Is the finest in Paris? Which pets possess The longest pedigree? Which pets get To sleep on velvet mats? Naturalment! The aristocats! Which pets are blessed With the fairest forms and faces? Which pets know best All the gentle social graces? Which pets live On cream and loving fats? Naturalment! The aristocats! They show aristocratic bearing When they're seen Upon an airing And aristocratic flair In what they do And what they say! Aristocats are never found In alleyways or hanging around The garbage cans where Common kitties play, oh no! Which pets are known To never show their claws? Which pets are prone To hardly any flaws? To which pets Do the others tip their hats? Naturalment! The aristocats! (In French) They show aristocratic bearing When they're seen Upon an airing And aristocratic flair In what they do And what they say! Aristocats are never found In alleyways or hanging around The garbage cans where Common kitties play, oh no! Naturalment! Naturalment! Oh, naturalment! The aristocats! (Our story begins in the fun place called Paris, France in the year 1910) Antoine: (Singing Off-Screen) Mr. Antoine has a bin... E-I-E-I-O! And on this bin he has some notes... E-I-E-I-O! (Stops singing Off-Screen) Ahh this is more than just diving into my musical bin. (Now On-Screen) And that's swimming in it! (Dives into the musical notes which are drawn in paper made with black ink and swims in it) I love to dive into my musical notes just like when there's no tomorrow. (Then, his watch beeps as he checks on the watch and see that he is late) Curse me cats I'm late! (Dives into the musical notes and swims all the way back toward the ladder and got out with his collar on then looks at the musical notes and gets on out inside of his head then goes out for a walk outside seeing many people) Woman: Penny for the pour? Antoine: Meoooow. (Keeps on walking on the sidewalk until he passes by another woman) French Woman: Would you care for a cream sample, Mr. Antoine? Antoine: Meow. (Keeps on walking) French Woman: They're free! Antoine: (Stops for one) Can I have more than one? French Woman: Sure. Take as many as you... (Antoine takes lots of cream samples out of the French Woman's plate) Antoine: Be back tomorrow. (Walks off as we hear traffic lights on the streets) *Sighs* Like I'll never make it in time unless I... (Gulps) Spend money on a taxi. (He then calls out for a taxi) TAXI!!! (Then he saw a phone booth and takes out a quarter which is worth 25 cents. Now we cut to the pear where Duchess Madame's pet cat tells her kittens; Marie, Toulouse and Berlioz about their uncle Antoine before she can leave with her owner and her husband Thomas O' Malley) Duchess: Now when I leave you in Paris, Children, You must listen to your Uncle Antoine. Marie: But he's such a cheep. A grouch. Even so boring to be with him. Duchess: Yeah. But I'm sure he is not so bad once you get to know him. Okay, Marie? Marie: (Sniffs) Yes, Mama. Duchess: No back talk, Toulouse. Toulouse: No, Mama. Duchess: Berlioz, be good. And no blaming others. Berlioz: Uh yes and no, Mama. Duchess: Oh. One more thing. Give me a hug! Toulouse, Marie and Berlioz: (Jumps toward Duchess by giving her a big hug) Meow! Meow! Meow! Marie: Oh! We're really gonna miss you, Mama! Duchess: Aw! I'm gonna miss you too. Marie: (Saw their Uncle Antoine) There's the old uncle now! Antoine: There's your twenty dollars you old windbag! (Hands the man $20) Man: Where's my payment you old obese cat!? Antoine: (Took out cream milk and handed it to the man) Here! Chew on this! (The man drove off in his car as he walked toward Duchess) Duchess, I can't believe you're leaving me with your own children. Duchess: It's only for the best for the shake of Paris, Uncle Antoine. Thomas O' Malley and I wanted to see the world. Antoine: Well since you put it that way. I would love take part with your children. Madame: (Calls out Off-Screen) Duchess! Duchess: (Saw Her Pet Owner Madame calling) I've gotta go. (Now to Antoine) Take care of our children. (She left by walking off and going toward her owner Madame and Thomas O' Malley by jumping back onto the cruise boat) Antoine: But what if I forget everything about taking care of three kittens? Thomas O' Malley: You're the only cat that we can trust you with, Uncle Antoine! Afinastay! Bonjofi. Zi-chan! Adios! And those other goodbyes. (The cruise boat left since Uncle Antoine is now with Toulouse, Marie and Berlioz) Uncle Antoine: Lucky me. Toulouse, Marie and Berlioz: Lucky us. Uncle Antoine: Alright. We might as well head for home then. Berlioz: Great. I'll go get Miss Frou-Frou. (Goes but then stop by Uncle Antoine) Uncle Antoine: Here here here. No need for that. We'll have a long mile walk. And find a home for you three little kittens to live in. Pretty soon, we'll have lunch. (Toulouse, Marie and Berlioz looked at each other as they followed him all the way to the place called the Bell Tower as we fade to that scene) Well, here we are! Home sweet home. (He walked toward the door and knocked on it three times and inside the bell tower is Quasimodo walking toward the door and opening it letting the four cats inside) Ah, Quasimodo! Carry these suitcases all the way up to the stairways would you please? Quasimodo: Of course, Antoine. Marie: Wow! A Bell Tower! Toulouse: And a Hunchback! Berlioz: And our own home! You know living in this place wasn't so bad after all. (Fade to where they are upstairs in the bell tower room feeling so bored) This is the pits. Toulouse: Correction. The mega pits. Marie: So... dusty and really old if you ask me. Quasimodo: (Arrived with a plate and a lid on top of it in his left hand) Good afternoon, Kittens. Toulouse: Hey, Quasi! Where's Uncle Antoine? Quasimodo: Oh he's a very busy cat, master... um... uh... uhh...? Toulouse: Toulouse. Quasimodo: Of course. As you know, Mr. Antoine put me in charge of you. Marie: Well whoope do. Quasimodo: Yes. Ahem. I have something for you. Berlioz: If it's Cramula Cramula Edgar we'd liked to drink, count us out. Quasimodo: It's not that in my plate on top of the lid, Kittens. It's simply a letter from a cat named Thomas O' Malley! (Removes the lid from his right hand retrieving a letter from Thomas O' Malley) Toulouse, Marie and Berlioz: Oh oh oh let me see! let me see! (Plays around by which one of these kittens could grab a letter first) Quasimodo: Some kittens can misbehave badly. (Walks away. Then we fade to Toulouse reading a letter to Thomas O' Malley as Berlioz and Marie sees the letter) Toulouse: "Dear Kittens... (Scene fades to where the cruise ship is at across the Indian Ocean where Duchess and Thomas O' Malley are with their owners Madame and Georges Hautecourt) It was a beautiful day here on the cruise ship. Your mother Duchess and I are with our owners to have ourselves a family vacation as we do cat stuff. (Thomas O' Malley accidentally knocked over the pail spiling water on a maid named Elvira on her head) In fact, Elvira Balthazar hated cats so much that she has to do all the work and dusting around here. She maybe cute on the inside but on the outside world I love Duchess more than her as she's got a sapphire of soul eyes. And finally after all that cat stuff we're doing, Duchess and I are dancing to the music with the cool heroic swinging cats of Paris. (Then the scene fades back to Toulouse reading a letter with Marie and Berlioz looking at it) I hope that you can make some new friends right away. And remember to make sure that you were on a magic carpet ride. And we'll get together again real soon. Yours Truly, Abraham DeLacey Giuseppe Casey Thomas O'Malley" Marie: Wow! A family reunion! Finally we get to have our own adventures ourselves! Berlioz: Come on, Let's play! Toulouse, Marie and Berlioz: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!!! (Now they run down the stairs as they all play around inside the bell tower in the living room meowing and laughing until one of the gargoyles come to life and sneezed at the kitten fur) Hugo: Ah... Ahh... Ahhh.... AHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Ptoo!!! Man! What's with all the kitten fur all of a sudden man!?! It makes me sneeze. Victor: Well... that's what we get for having kittens around the bell tower. Laverne: Perhaps these three kittens needs some attention to matter. Ahem-hem. Toulouse, Marie and Berlioz: Whoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooa!!!!! (They all stopped playing as they almost run into Hugo, Victor and Laverne) Marie: Hey. Who are you? Victor: Please allow us to introduce ourselves. I am Victor the man with a British tone. These are my pals Hugo and Laverne. Laverne: We're Gargoyles loyal to a man named Quasimodo. Please to meet you. Hugo: What's the hoof? Your name? Toulouse: Oh yeah. I'm Toulouse. Marie: I'm Marie. Berlioz: And I'm Berlioz. Marie: We're the Aristocats! Kittens for short. Toulouse: We use to have a family but it's just our uncle and us kittens here in the bell tower. Laverne: And just what are doing play around the bell tower in the living room like that? Berlioz: We were just practicing biting and climbing. Hugo: Way a go lover boy! Marie: Yeah uh, Could you promise not to tell our uncle that? Because Berlioz here doesn't know how to fight fair like me. Ladies do not start fights before they could finish them. Berlioz: Sissy stuff. (Now we moved to Uncle Antoine looking at the Kittens who just met Victor, Hugo and Laverne) Uncle Antoine: If those pesky kittens think they're getting on my nerve I'll go elsewhere like me musical bin. (He then walk outside towards the musical bin on the sidewalk toward the streets before the kittens saw him go by) Toulouse: Hey, there goes Uncle Antoine. Marie: Where do you think he's going? Berlioz: Come on, Let's follow him. (The kittens do so) Hugo: Uh, I don't think Quasi isn't gonna like this, little kittens. (Just before Toulouse, Marie and Berlioz are about to head outside exiting the bell tower, Quasimodo is guarding the exit) Quasimodo: I am sorry. But Mr. Antoine left to go into his musical bin not to be disturbed. (Toulouse, Marie and Berlioz looked at each other making their mischief-ing faces smiling as we cut to them with their Uncle Antoine heading toward the musical bin. When they got inside they respected a man sleeping on a job) Uncle Antoine: You there! They'll be no sleeping here on this job pronto! Man: Ugh!! But... Mr. Antoine. I wasn't sleeping on the job. I was resting. That's all. Uncle Antoine: (Pulled by a tail by Berlioz) Whaaaat? Berlioz: Aw. Lighten up, Uncle Antoine. Uncle Antoine: What are you kittens doing here!? Toulouse, Marie and Berlioz: We missed ya, Uncle Antoine. Uncle Antoine: Missed me? You were just following me around. What happened to Quasimodo? Toulouse: Uh... He got a bit tied up. (We see Quasimodo tied up by The Aristocats with a rug around him gift rapped) Quasimodo: (Muffled) This is so embarrassing. (Cut back to Uncle Antoine with the three kittens) Uncle Antoine: Well... Since your here, you might as well look around. Toulouse, Marie and Berlioz: Yeah!!! (Looks around the musical bin by walking) Uncle Antoine: But don't touch anything! (Cut to Toulouse, Marie and Berlioz fishing for their favorite song at their Uncle Antoine's safe deposit) Marie: Search for our favorite song in Paris, Toulouse. Toulouse: (Fishes for a song called Topsy Turvey) This is a good and funny song for Paris. Berlioz: Na. That's Topsy Turvey. Throw it back. Uncle Antoine: (Grabs the song out of the fishing hook before he showed up toward the kittens) What do you think you're doing!?! Marie: Uh we weren't going to keep it, Uncle Antoine. Uncle Antoine: Songs need to be kept safely in my bin and it very important to me. Didn't your mother Duchess taught you anything? Marie: Sure. How to sing a song. Toulouse: How to paint a picture. Berlioz: And how to play the piano by writing a song. Marie: Come on. (She, Toulouse and Berlioz left the musical bin) Uncle Antoine: (Looks at the kittens) I'd rather faced all the obese outlaw cats than those three. (Scene fades to the six obese outlaw cats whose names are; Kismet, Jack, Nickels, Felicia, Pom-Pom and Lucifer inside Mrs. Sweeney's house) Kismet: As there as the I can figure, We been watching The Aristocats and their movie 299 times. Felicia: (Yawns) So... That's got to be a new record. Jack: That Edgar was nothing compare to us cats. Nickels: Even if it is we're still fed up with birds. Pom-Pom: Yeah. But first we gotta get out of here. Lucifer: Meow. Todd: (Shows up with some food inside some boxes) There you go, cats. Your dear old Mrs. Sweeney has done it again. (Hands em to the six obese cats) Lucifer: Reooooow! Pom-Pom: Oh boy! Donuts. (She and Lucifer grab one to eat and ate one but it exploded into their mouths as they burped) Jack: Gesundheit. Kismet: (Holds Pom-Pom) Uh, thanks. (Now to Pom-Pom) Those aren't Donuts, Pom-Pom. They're Bomb-ombs, Nickels: Uh look, Boss. A note. Kismet: (Takes a note out of the box and reads it) "Use these to escape tonight then meet me down at the auditorium next to our hideout. Signed, Persian Pete". I dunno who this Persian Pete is. But I sure like his... Style! (Holds her Bomb-omb in her paws. Now we cut to Antoine in his office) Uncle Antoine: If only I know for sure to keep them out of trouble. I'll need some cheering up. Send in the solicitors. Man: (Steps in) Mr. Antoine. Would you want me to keep an eye on the kittens for you? Uncle Antoine: No. (Press a button as a trap door opens right to where the man is standing as he falls) Man: Whoooooooooooooa! Uncle Antoine: Ha ha. Next! French Man: (Steps in) Mr. Antoine. I can cook some food for you and... (Uncle Antoine presses the button as the water comes out drifting him out of his office) WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!! Uncle Antoine: (Laughs) This is cheering me up. NEXT! Colonel: (Steps in) Excuse me, Antoine. But I would like to be an assisted... (Uncle Antoine presses the button as the machine of the claw grabs him by the tail) On how to not to have cute kittens keep from getting into trouble as they become kitten cadets!! (Is about to kick him by a boot but then the machine stops as Uncle Antoine realized and suggested something) Tell me more. (Cut back to the three kittens who saw a small wooden ship on the stool way) Toulouse: Hey! Look at this. It's the small wooden ship guarded by somebody who was our Uncle Antoine. Berlioz: This will be our perfect gift for our Mama. Marie: I'll get it! (Tries to reach for it but it's too high for kittens to reach so she asked Toulouse and Berlioz for help) Guys, give me a boost! (Berlioz lifted Marie by the head and Toulouse lifted both Marie and Berlioz by the shoulders as she grabs hold of the small wooden ship as we cut back to the Colonel and Uncle Antoine) Colonel: ...And finally. The Kitten Cadets Guidebook. It can help by not to let kittens get into mischief and trouble. (Hands the book to Uncle Antoine) Uncle Antoine: This book will come in handy for sure actually. (Suddenly, the alarm goes off as the bells are ringing) Me musical alarm! Bill me! (Presses the button as he got out of the office and the machine throws Colonel out of the musical bin office) Colonel: Thank Yooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooou!!!!! (Cut back to the kittens who got the small wooden ship until Uncle Antoine saw them who are touching the ship) Uncle Antoine: (Gasps as he took the small wooden ship out of Marie's paws and puts it back to where it was the alarms stop going off and bells stop ringing) I told you kittens... No Touching. Berlioz: We were just about to give that old wooden ship to our Mama as a present. But Marie started it. Marie: (Sticks his tongue at Berlioz) Toulouse: Tattle-tale. Uncle Antoine: Save it! Until further notice, you are grounded. (Toulouse, Marie and Berlioz make their sorry faces as we cut back to the six obese outlaw cats using the Bomb-ombs to escape Mrs. Sweeney's house) Kismet: (Lighted the candles on the bomb-omb) Pom-Pom: Can I have just one? Kismet: Shh. Now get down! (The Bomb-Ombs exploded as Mrs. Sweeney's house brakes into a million pieces and the alarms go off and the search lights search for Kismet, Felicia, Jack, Nickels, Pom-Pom and Lucifer who are now running on two legs making a run for it as the scene fades to black by going to the next scene as the six obese outlaw cats are in the auditorium) Nickels: So this is the auditorium next to the hideout we use to live in. Jack: Nice escape plan, Boss. Kismet: So where is this Persian Pete character? Persian Pete: (Arrives wearing an overcoat and hat) Right here, Obese Cats! Kismet: Uh... Please to meet you. So you called us more often? Persian Pete: I called you all here because I wanted you here to join you as the seventh member of you obese cats. We'd be amigos. But first... I wanted you to steal something for me! Kismet: So what's in it for us then? Persian Pete: A small... Wooden Ship. (Scene fades to black. Scene fades back to the bell tower as Quasimodo watches Antoine thinks about the three kittens) Uncle Antoine: I cannot believe that Mama Duchess leave me alone with three of her own kittens. Quasimodo: I couldn't agree with you, Antoine. (Toulouse, Marie and Berlioz watched as Uncle Antoine continues talking) Uncle Antoine: What should I ever do with them...? I mean... They're monsters compare to me! I need to be left alone so that I wouldn't be bother by them anymore. Quasimodo: And I too was a monster, sir. Shall I compare to you to get rid of misbehaved kittens out for you? (So Toulouse, Marie and Berlioz went on as they left the bell tower carrying their suitcases) Marie: Don't worry. Mama will take us all back to our owner Madame back when we can say meow. Toulouse: Can't wait to go back to that mansion we use to live in. Berlioz: Sure. We loved too. (Then they saw Persian Pete wearing an overcoat and hat on) Marie: Hey! There's that suspicious looking obese cat with an overcoat wait for a bus stop. Let's go see what he wants. (And so they did. They'd followed him all the way inside toward the musical bin Uncle Antoine lives in which he's not here during the night time that is until six obese outlaw cats spotted them with a flashlights in their paws) Jack: Hey! There's some kittens grab them! Toulouse: Scram-a-dly! Scramble!!! (They all run for their lives trying to get away from the six obese outlaw cats) Berlioz: This way! (He, Toulouse and Marie headed toward the alarm room where the small wooden ship is as they all got on top of the each other like before. Until Kismet found them all) Kismet: Now we've got you! (Marie saw Kismet as she grabs hold of the small wooden ship by picking it up and the alarm goes off and the bell rings) Kismet, Felicia, Jack, Nickels, Pom-Pom and Lucifer: (Got Surprised and got scared as we cut back to Uncle Antoine) Uncle Antoine: (Woke up) Me Musical bin!!! Quick Quasi! Get the horse!! (Runs out as Quasimodo gets on the horse then Uncle Antoine got on with him as they all headed toward the musical bin) Felicia: Hey! That's the ship! Lucifer: Meoooooooooooooow!!! Kismet: (Walks over to the alarm and breaks it with her claws by a slash as the bells go off) Okay, kitten. Hand it over! Marie: No way, you Fat Cat! (Got off of Toulouse and Berlioz as she and the other two kittens run for their lives) Pom-Pom: Ooooh! We hate when you call us cats Fat! (Grabs Marie as she passed the small wooden ship to Berlioz then Lucifer grabs Berlioz as he passed the small wooden ship to Toulouse then Felicia grabs Toulouse and grabs the small wooden ship in her right paw) Felicia: Got it, Kismet! Kismet: Great. Now let's get out of here. (Pom-Pom, Felicia and Lucifer puts down the three kittens as the six obese outlaw cats get out of the musical bin while Toulouse, Marie and Berlioz runs out and bumps into their Uncle Antoine) Toulouse, Marie and Berlioz: MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW!!! Uncle Antoine: (Got up and shouted) QUIET!!!!!! (Toulouse, Marie and Berlioz keep them meowing mouths shut as we fade back inside the bell tower as he watched the three kittens by walking side to side) Running away from home, Breaking the entry, Lying about the Obese Outlaw Cats. Marie: But they were there! Toulouse: Why won't you believe us? Berlioz: They're the thieves stealing something from your bin! Uncle Antoine: No. In fact... The only thieves I am looking for... Were you three! Toulouse: (Took out a map) But we found a map! Uncle Antoine: Enough! It's late and I have an important meeting to get too. And try not to leave the bell tower with Quasimodo in charge of you! (Leaves the kittens) Marie: We were only trying to help. (Uncle Antoine slams the door) Toulouse: Hey! Look at this. These little objects and this How to become a Kitten Cadet is just what we need to get us out of trouble. Berlioz: Let's use it anyway. Marie: But our Uncle Antoine said... Berlioz: Gee, Marie. Forget what he said. So what if were all monsters to him? Toulouse: Yeah. We'll show our Uncle Antoine we're not as useless as we think we are. (Puts a cadet hat on his head and so did Berlioz and Marie as we cut to them making something for them to glide like a glider) Marie: You know using a kitten cadet guidebook is just what we needed and sure will come in handy. Berlioz: Let's all test out this glider we all just made for the three of us to glide on. (Cut to where they are going to glide their glider all the way to the auditorium next to the Obese Outlaw Cats' hideout) Marie: I'm not sure if this is such a good idea, Toulouse. Toulouse: Trust me. We're gonna be just like Thomas O' Malley the street stray alley cat did to save us from Edgar. Berlioz: Well... here goes nothing. Marie: Ja-run-a-mo!!!! (They all jumped up and glided their glider) Berlioz and Toulouse: MEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!!! Marie: Hey! It works!! We're floating all the way toward the hideout with our gliders! Toulouse: Steady as it goes, guys! (The three kittens landed their glider on their feet as they got off of it and headed inside the auditorium) Berlioz: Hey there's that suspicious looking cat with an overcoat and hat again. Toulouse: And what he's doing with the six obese outlaw cats? Marie: Shh. Let's listen. (They all listened to what Persian Pete is about to say by getting closer to their hiding spot) Persian Pete: Senior! All these evil ideas are coming together according to plan. And you have stole something what is rightfully mine. So hand it over!! Kismet: Eh, Not so fast fatso. Give me one good reason that I can change my luck from bad to good. What do you think will love me? My owner Professor Cos-grove? Eating that lucky mouse named Gadget Hack-wrench? Not talking eh? (Is about to raise her sharp claws by breaking the small wooden ship but Persian Pete speak out to her) Persian Pete: Alright I tell you! It's a map! It leads to the treasure to the volcano mountains of which entirely made of the exact color of which you and your friends favorite is. Think of it. "Gold"! (Kismet, Jack, Nickels, Felicia, Pom-Pom and Lucifer realized their favorite color as Persian Pete continues speaking) But it is in code! Us Obese Cats need this kind of gold to be rich that we can eat everything we want. Kismet: Persian Pete. A deal's a deal. Just give us six Obese Cats lucky money and we'll call it off the deal. (Toulouse peeked his eyes as he grabs the small wooden ship out of Kismet's paw) Hey! Toulouse: I got the ship! Come on let's go give it to Uncle Antoine! Berlioz: Play hot potato! (Toulouse, Marie and Berlioz play hot potato by tossing the small wooden ship to each other but Persian Pete stop him by their trail) Persian Pete: Give me the ship Aristocats! Or I'll chop your heads off... With your empty little heads!!! (Scene fades to black. Scene fades back to where the three little kittens saw Persian Pete to get what he wants like that small wooden ship) Give that ship to me Aristocats! (Toulouse, Marie and Berlioz stepped back further until they had fallen into a trap door before Kismet, Felicia, Jack, Nickels, Pom-Pom and Lucifer released a trap which is the bed sheet and remove it revealing that there was nothing but a closed trap door) Kismet: What the? (Jumps up and down knocking on a trap door with her two feet) Don't just stand there! Help me! There's gotta be an opening somewhere! (Felicia, Jack, Nickels, Pom-Pom and Lucifer helped Kismet jumping up and down with their two feet) Pom-Pom: What does this thing reveal? (The trap door opened from the floor) Kismet: A trap door OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!!!!!!! (She, Felicia, Pom-Pom, Jack, Nickels and Lucifer fell as they all landed on top of each other as they gain weight and pounds) Jack: Seriously? We have got to stop landing on each other like this. Nickels: We need to lay off the cheese lasagna. Felicia: They're they go! (Pointed to where Toulouse, Marie and Berlioz running and escape with the small wooden ship) Marie: How did you know that there's was a trap door there, Toulouse? Toulouse: I didn't. Until just now. Persian Pete: (Saw the three kittens getting away and gasps) Get them you fools! (The six obese outlaw cats got off of each other and runs after the three kittens) No! I can't lose it now! Not again! Not again! (Cut to Toulouse, Marie and Berlioz waking across the cable wires) Berlioz: How long do we have to keep up like this? Marie: No kitten could ever be a cadet unless we show this wooden ship to Uncle Antoine. Toulouse: Uncle Antoine! That's it! Let's go talk to him! (Now we cut to the place called the chocolate factory where a news caster Anita who's giving her special report to this cat Antoine while Roger is fliming in the new cast with a camera in both his hands) Anita: I'm Anita reporting live here in Paris where this Aristocat member Mr. Antoine is keeping this town safe from criminals who try to get their hands on the songs who are in his musical song safe deposit. Now he's gonna tell us how does he do it with his french accent. Exactly how do you do it? Uncle Antoine: Well little lady, As you can see there are other new songs needed to be written-ed by yours truly so that I can put em all into the musical safe deposit. That way we can make new memories. Anita: Because of what exactly? Uncle Antoine: Because of Mama Duchess and her three adorable kittens I'd... Wait! My kittens! That's it! How could I forget!? Oh I can't wait for you to meet them! (Then the glass roof breaks with Toulouse, Marie and Berlioz coming into the chocolate factory) Roger: Wha...!?! Kittens!?! Toulouse: Hey Uncle Antoine! We got your ship back! Uncle Antoine: Why this is outrageous! This is crazy! You got the ship! (Then Kismet, Felicia, Pom-Pom, Jack, Nickels and Lucifer got in the factory as they are going to trip all over these gumballs which are all over the floor) Roger: Wh-wh-wh-what's going on around here? Anita: Keep rolling, keep rolling! Kismet, Felicia, Pom-Pom, Jack, Nickels and Lucifer: (Trips and falls without falling on top of each other) Uncle Antoine: Now what were you telling me, kittens? Toulouse: It's a treasure map, Uncle Antoine. Berlioz: And they want it! (Pointed to Kismet, Felicia, Pom-Pom, Jack, Nickels and Lucifer who just got up on their two feet) Uncle Antoine: Get out of here, Kittens! I'll handle this! (Toulouse, Marie and Berlioz are about to leave but they all saluted to Uncle Antoine) Marie: No sir, Uncle Antoine! Toulouse: We're all in this...! Berlioz: Together! Uncle Antoine: Good cats! (All the people saw all this as The Aristocats go up against the six obese outlaw cats) Toulouse: (Grabs the launcher and one of the pies) Marie: (Grabs the fire hose) Berlioz: (Fills in a lot of chocolate into the gigantic bowl) Pom-Pom: (Snickers) I've got you now! Uncle Antoine: Oh really now!? (Now to Toulouse) Fire, Toulouse! Toulouse: Bon appetite! (Launches the pie into Pom-Pom's face as Lucifer bumps into Pom-Pom's back and Uncle Antoine pulls the lever as the trap door opens right to where Pom-Pom and Lucifer are standing as they all fall into the caramel) Lucifer and Pom-Pom: Reooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow!!! Berlioz: Where do you think they are heading toward now, Uncle Antoine? Uncle Antoine: To the caramel! Lucifer: MEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!!! Uncle Antoine: Hot caramel. As they always say. Marie: (Hides with a fire hose in her paws waiting for Jack and Nickels to come by but... Kismet grabbed her before she could make a move) Ouch! That hurt! Uncle! Uncle! Kismet: (Laughs cruelty) Oh Mr. Antoine! Hand over that ship or this little kitten is gonna have her bad luck that I am about to give her! Felicia: Yeah!! Berlioz: Oh no, Uncle Antoine! She's got Marie! Uncle Antoine: Don't give up the song, Cats! We're not threw yet! (Now he whispers to Berlioz's ear as he thinks of a plan that'll stop the six obese outlaw cats) Alright, Kismet. It's a deal. You can sing your song whatever you want. Just don't harm the kitten. (He hands the small wooden ship to Kismet as Lucifer and Pom-Pom got out of the hot caramel and toward her, Felicia, Jack and Nickels) Kismet: Well what do you know, obese cats? That Uncle Antoine is an old softy after all. Jack: Yeah. You said it, Boss! Nickels: Let bring the ship to Persian Pete. Marie: Sorry they let them took the ship, Uncle Antoine. Uncle Antoine: It's all right, Marie. Cause I've got an idea. Kismet: What a sweet deal! Uncle Antoine: (Off-Screen) Sweeter than you think. (Now on screen on top of the walker way) Now Kittens! Toulouse, Marie and Berlioz: Pushing Uncle! Anita: Are you getting all this? Roger: How should I know? They're just kittens! Toulouse, Marie and Berlioz: Yeah!!!!! (Tips over the gigantic bowl made of chocolate as it make a tidal wave out of it as Kismet, Felicia, Pom-Pom, Jack, Nickels and Lucifer saw this one coming and run for their lives) Kismet, Felicia, Pom-Pom, Jack, Nickels and Lucifer: MEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!!! (They all got caught inside the chocolate tidal wave making them all covered in chocolate as it took themselves long enough to get themselves harden. Even the small wooden ship has been caught in the chocolate harden place) All People: (Cheering for The Aristocats) Anita: This is Anita reporting to you live inside of the news cast formation on television where these four cats finally stopped the obese cats as they are caught and captured red handed. Roger: Wait till Pongo and Perdita here about this kind of news we made. Uncle Antoine: So you weren't lying about the obese outlaw cats after all. (Takes the wooden ship out of the dipped chocolate) Marie: Mister O'Malley taught us everything about being heroes. Toulouse: That's how tough alley cats do it the easy way. Berlioz: Please don't tell our mama our little secret we just said. (Then Colonel showed up with the cadet Merrick Badges) Colonel: There you are, Mr. Antoine! I just saw everything on Lucky's T.V. It was incredible! No kitten cadet has won so many Merrick Badges. (Throws each and every one of the three kittens they're Merrick Badges) In citizen ship, they're heroic ways, stopping villains, saving the factory and how to become a kitten cadet. (The Police happily took Kismet, Felicia, Pom-Pom, Jack, Nickels and Lucifer who are now covered in harden chocolate back to their owners) And what more could those three heroic kittens go on anywhere with you in Paris like this? Marie: How about... Treasure hunting, Uncle Antoine? Uncle Antoine: Who knows? We make a great team of cats don't we, Kittens? Give me four! Toulouse, Marie and Berlioz: Awww! Uncle Antoine! (They give their Uncle Antoine high paws as they all hugged him) Uncle Antoine: Ah what a family! Persian Pete: (Watches from behind the wall in the dark room) You haven't won the treasure yet, Aristocats. (Turns around and makes a suspicious mischief looking face) BEWARE...! To be continued... (Credits) Category:The Aristocats T.V. Series Transcript Category:List of season one transcripts